


Дальний родственник

by Bravo_angel, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [26]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravo_angel/pseuds/Bravo_angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: В родословной Малфоев есть сквиб, о котором не принято упоминать...
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043094
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Дальний родственник

Они всегда завтракали в тишине.

Раньше — потому что того требовал этикет, теперь — потому что обсуждать можно было только происходящее, а этого никому не хотелось.

Люциус отодвинул тарелку, дрожащей рукой поправил тусклые волосы — они так и не пришли к привычному виду после Азкабана… Потом подозвал эльфа.

— Надо разобраться с почтой.

Эльф поклонился, исчез с хлопком и тут же вернулся, протягивая кучу непросмотренных писем. Драко мало смыслил в семейных делах, Цисси — и подавно, так что завалы корреспонденции не стали для Люциуса сюрпризом. В отличие от неестественно белого письма, заклеенного маггловскими марками и подписанного карандашом.

— Да чтоб тебя тролли покусали!

Цисси выронила вилку и красноречиво уставилась на Люциуса.

— Прошу прощения. — Он откашлялся, вытер лоб платком и раскрыл письмо. — Тут почта… из Саннидейла.

Цисси побледнела, чрезмерно высоким голосом позвала эльфа:

— Гэби! Как давно принесли это письмо?

— Уж с неделю как, хозяйка, мэм. Господин тогда ещё…

— Неделю, Люци! Что он пишет?

Люциус отбросил от себя смятую бумагу, глянул на неё, как на ядовитую змею, и покачал головой.

Цисси всплеснула руками.

— Иди к себе в комнату, Драко, и не выходи оттуда. Как же так, Люци? Сегодня здесь собрание…

Договорить она не успела: входная дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и в столовую вбежало нечто, укрытое старым покрывалом и воняющее гарью. Люциус с сожалением окинул взглядом персидский ковёр, испачканный грязью с чужих ботинок.

Спайк скинул покрывало, размял плечи и тут же вытянул пачку сигарет из кармана кожаного плаща.

— Люциус, его истеричная жена… очень рад вас видеть. И особенно рад, что всё ещё могу войти в этот дом.

Люциус закатил глаза.

— Как будто кто-то может тебе запретить.

— Одно старенькое заклинание уже достаточно подпортило мне жизнь.

Цисси схватила Люциуса за руку.

— Существует заклинание, отзывающее приглашение вампира в дом?!

Спайк фыркнул. 

— О чём ты, солнышко? Не передашь мне, кстати, вафли? — Он уселся за стол. — Накрыто на троих, но из моей тарелки кто-то уже ел. Кого вы прячете от меня?

— Гэби! — взвизгнула Нарцисса. Сидящий рядом Спайк поморщился и закурил. — Гэби, тащи свою тощую задницу в винный погреб! — Она истерично затрясла палочкой, заклинанием убирая сигаретный дым. Люциус красноречиво уставился на неё. — Прошу прощения. Гэби, неси это сюда!

— Станешь алкоголичкой! — предостерёг Спайк, погрозив Цисси пальцем.

Люциус полез в карман за платком, вытер испарину со лба.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— Я не могу навестить своего любимого племянника?

— Я твой единственный племянник.

— Это не значит, что не любимый.

— Сейчас не лучшее время для посещений, Уильям…

— Теперь я предпочитаю «Спайк».

— Это неважно. Мы с моей женой…

— Советую никогда не ставить себя с ней в одно предложение. 

— …мы ожидаем гостей сегодня вечером. И в твоих интересах с ними не пересекаться.

Спайк отправил в рот кусочек бекона, пожал плечами. Потушил сигарету в яичнице и вытер нос рукой. Цисси громко вздохнула и сделала большой глоток вина.

— Я ненадолго. Мы просто выпьем немного чая, я почитаю вам стихи… Куда ты собрался, Люци?

— Спрошу у министра, не будет ли он так любезен снова отправить меня в Азкабан.

Спайк выхватил из рук Цисси бокал, отсалютовал ей с нежной улыбкой.

— Не драматизируй. Мы же семья, правильно? И должны помогать друг другу.

Цисси вернула себе бокал, шлёпнув Спайка по рукам, и хмуро ткнула пальцем в его плечо.

— Ах, семья? Вот как ты заговорил! В прошлый раз ты вынес всё столовое серебро! Эльфы целую неделю выгребали окурки из моей любимой гортензии, а павлины не могли прийти в себя месяц! Они теряли перья и пугались любого блондина в радиусе трёх ярдов! Целый месяц, Мордред тебя задери! Я прошу прощения, Люциус. — Тот понимающе кивнул. — И я даже не хочу вспоминать, как ты помочился в миниатюрный фонтанчик на террасе…

— Какой фонтанчик? — недоумённо переспросил Спайк, потирая плечо.

— Не будем об этом, Цисси, — торопливо прервал их странно покрасневший Люциус и откашлялся. — Речь о том, что сейчас мы находимся не в лучшем положении. Назревает война и…

— Да, я слышал что-то такое. Заделался преступником? И это в нашем незапятнанном роду!

— Это не смешно! 

Спайк потянулся за новой сигаретой, но Цисси взмахнула палочкой, поджигая всю пачку в его руках.

— Ай! Чему вас только учат ваши чистокровные семейки? Тыкать продолговатыми предметами в людей? Какой позор… К слову о чистокровных семьях. Вся эта магическая суперважная война яйца выеденного не стоит, потому что девчонка, о которой пойдёт речь, регулярно останавливает концы света и умудряется выполнять домашку, пока ваш пресловутый Тёмный Лорд и толпа взрослых волшебников не могут порешать пятнадцатилетку в очках.

Цисси ойкнула, прикрыла рот дрожащей рукой. Люциус медленно поднялся со своего места, откинул волосы назад и посмотрел на Спайка. Серьёзно, без единого намёка на раздражение.

— Тёмный Лорд могущественный и бессмертный, никому не под силу его убить. Он может уничтожить тебя одним прикосновением... Защищён лишь тот, кто уже давно мёртв.

— В чём проблема? Давай отправим к нему твою жену, а сами пойдём в бар.

Люциус совсем не изящно плюхнулся обратно, покачал головой.

— Бесполезно. Ты всего лишь сквиб, давным-давно замазанное пятно на семейном древе. Тебе этого не понять.

Спайк фыркнул.

— О, да ладно! — Он достал из другого кармана новую пачку сигарет под приглушённый стон Цисси и закурил. — Ты знаешь меня, Люци: я постоянно в разъездах, люблю путешествовать по миру. Я видел сотни демонов, встречал могущественных ведьм и даже целые ковены могущественных ведьм! Некоторые из них знают этого вашего Лорда, потому что обучали его, когда он был никем. Понимаете, о чём я?

Цисси осторожно тронула Люциуса за руку, и они переглянулись. С хрупкой надеждой и огромным количеством мыслей, пролетающих в голове.

— Да-а, — протянул Спайк. — Вы понимаете.

Люциус потянулся к единственному бокалу с вином, залпом осушил то, что оставалось.

— Что ты хочешь?

Спайк пожал плечами.

— Я помогу вам, вы поможете мне.

Цисси вздохнула.

— Деньги? Драгоценности?

— Не в этот раз, солнышко. — Спайк затянулся, выдохнул облако дыма ей в лицо и рассмеялся, глядя, как она недовольно морщится. — В общем, есть одна девчонка…


End file.
